A free piston engine essentially combines the principles of combustion and hydraulics into one engine. Combustion expands, pushing a `combustion` piston which is rigidly attached to a "pumping piston" which together constitute the `free` piston. The pumping piston pumps the hydraulic fluid through the power lines to a number of pump/motors which can be used in may applications.